Mr. Scatterbrain
Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, both are stupid and have big noses), *Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are stupid), *Billy (Billy and Mandy, both are dumb and have big noses), *Ferdinand (The Railway Series, both have blue and lack intelligence), *Ash (Pokemon Season 1, both are too dim-witted and lack intelligence), *Mad Hatter (Disney's Alice in Wonderland, both have the similar voices and goof around), *Adam Davenport (Lab Rats, both are dumb, idiot, and immature) *Pheobe (El Chavo, both have pink and magenta on them and are dumb sometimes) *Eugene "Skull" Skullovich (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both lack intelligence), *Dopey (Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, both are dumb and dopey), *Pantaloon (Nutcracker Prince, both are scatterbrains, though when Pantaloon's damaged), *Anne (Little Britain, both go "Eh Eh Eh!" and the goof around), *Oliver (The Railway Series, both have similar voices), *Squatt/Bookback (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both lack intelligence), *Bulk (Superted, both are incredibly dumb), *Clyde/Sue (Pac-Man, both lacked intelligence), *Inky (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are dumb) *Slowbro and Slowpoke (Pokémon, all 3 are pink and dumb), *Dodger (Oliver and Company, both have old fashioned New York accents), *Beavis and Butthead (Beavis and Butthead, all three lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful (Though it's important for them to be forgetful), *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are not very intelligent, love animals, and laugh a lot), *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons, both lack intelligence), *Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life, both are not very smart and they're idiots), *Yakkity (Yakkity Yak, both lack intelligence) *Fat Tony (The Simpsons, both have an old fashioned New York accent and lack intelligence) *Derpy Hooves (MLP: FIM, both lack intelligence) *Patrick Star and SpongeBob Squarepants (namesake series, both Patrick and Mr. Scatterbrain are pink, are voiced by Takashi Nagasako, all 3 are dumb and lack intelligence), *Klunk (Dastardly and Muttley, both lack intelligence), *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 3 (2010) Demo Mode, both lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful) *Lotso Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3 (2010), both lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful and pink), *Zippy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are scatterbrains), *Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both are idiots) *Mater (Cars, both lack intelligence, and are dumb and idiots) *Easily Hypnotized Guard (Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, both are easily distracted) *Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy, they are both stupid and have big noses) *Goofy (Disney, both are scatterbrained) *Cosmo (The Fairly Odd Parents, both are dumb, idiot, and they are lack intelligence), *Sir Neil (Dark and Light Elemantal Ages from Warlords, both are lack intelligence and silly) *Lady Maidelyne (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are pink, easily distracted and lack intelligence) *Jen Ellie Lee (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both have blue hats, scatterbrain, idiots and lack intelligence) *Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are gay because Mr. Scatterbrain kissed Mr. Grumpy and Stephen shoved a remote up his butt during the freakout) *Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna Barbera, both are silly, dumb, stupid, idiots, lack intelligence, have big noses and laugh a lot) *Pupito and Cleverbot (iPad, all three are stupid) *Whitey and Spike (Flushed Away,all three are idiots) *Tamama (Sgt Frog, both are happy and loves Mr. Grumpy and Keroro) *Dez (Austin and Ally/Disney Channel, both are dumb and forgetful) *King Candy (Wreck it Ralph, both have the same voice) *Porter (The Railway Series, both have New York accents, however Porter speaks with a Brooklyn accent) *Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street, both are idiots) *Izzy Gomez (TUGS, both have American accents, however this was only in Salty's Lighthouse as Izzy had a Spanish/Mexican accent in the normal TUGS) *Newton Duck (US Acres, both are scatterbrained) *Heckle (Heckle and Jeckle, both have New York accents) *King Sandy (Codename Kids Next Door, both goof off and play pretend) *Andre G. Hamburger (Raggy Dolls episode 'The Genius', both have New York accents) *Officer Malone (The New Adventures of The Shoe People, both have New York accents) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!! Nintendo, both have New York accents) *I.R Baboon (I.M. Weasel, both are unintelligent and are very silly) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are dumb (only in "The Looney Tunes Show") and have a lisp) *Rodney Jared Squirrel (Squirrel Boy, both are unintelligent and cause all sorts of silly, but comical problems) *Jacob P Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey, both have big pink noses, lack intelligence and cause all sorts of silly problems) *Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both cause all sorts of silly problems and goof off at times) *Goose (Robotboy, both goof off and cause all sorts of trouble) *Kuki (Codename Kids Next Door, both lack intelligence and love animals) *Grover (Sesame Street, both have big pink noses, mess up their jobs and are idiots) *Clueless Morgan (Muppet Treasure Island, both are idiots and have similar voices) *Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both have similar voices) *Benny the Ball (Top Cat, both have a fondness for animals) *Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby Doo!, both are dim-witted) *Paisley (A.N.T. Farm, both lack intelligence) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are dim-witted) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom, both are dim-witted) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both are scatterbrained and lack intelligence) *Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show, both are dim-witted) *Teen Titans (Teen Titans Go!, all 6 are really really really stupid and never have any intelligence) *Pinky Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are pink and scatterbrained) *Cat Valentine (Victorious/Sam And Cat, both are scatterbrained) *Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are dim-witted) *Mayor Fink (Sonic Boom, both are mayors have similar voices) *Bing Bong (Inside Out, both are silly, scatterbrained, pink, and wear bowler hats) *Hudson (Game Shakers, both are scatterbrain and silly) *Chef Kawasaki (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, both have similar voices) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony, both have many pets) *Elephant (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are dim-witted) *Unikitty (Unikitty!, both are pink, have blue on their heads and are scatterbrained) *Puppycorn (Unikitty!, both have blue and are dim-witted) *Leni Loud (The Loud House, both and dumb and lack intelligence) *Donkey Kong (Nintendo l, both like bananas and are voiced by Takashi Nagasako) *Bulkhead (Transformers, both have blue and are voiced by Takashi Nagasako) Gallery Cosmo.png|Cosmo Clyde (Pac-Man).png|Clyde/Sue Ed.png|Ed Patrick.gif|Patrick Star Stupid Titans.jpg|Teen Titans (Teen Titans Go!) 7556F6F3-FE57-490E-8149-6B4ECAC9443A.png|Billy Wakko Warner.png|Wakko Warner Star_s_season_3_new_outfit_by_joao1313ccalvalcanti-dbkqps9.png|Star Butterfly Numbuh 3 (1).jpg|Numbuh 3 Fluttershy2.png|Fluttershy Category:Others Category:The Mr. Men Show